


"darling, you're the one I want"

by rhythmandbeat (SEUN8MINS)



Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [9]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUN8MINS/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: five goddamn rings and you
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	"darling, you're the one I want"

**Author's Note:**

> title is from taylor swift's paper rings because it's been stuck in my mind since i listened to it and here we are watering this dry tag. please make sure to leave kudos and comments!!!

  1. _The Cheese Ring_




  
  


  
  


Woojin is five and Woong is seven when they first meet each other.

It’s Donghyun’s birthday and everyone in the neighborhood is expected to be in the party because Donghyun _hyung_ and Taehyun _hyung_ , his twin, are two of the nicest kids in the area and Woojin is sure that the kids would love to go to the aforementioned birthday party.

Except for him.

He just wants to play video games instead of being here with a party hat on his head. He scowls each time a kid approaches him because he’d rather be home but his mom insists or _“You’re not going to go to Dance academy if you don’t socialize with the kids, Woojin”_.

Over his dead body. Dancing has been Woojin’s pure entertainment and someday he’s going to be a famous dancer. For sure. That's final.

He munches on the cheese ring, one of the many snacks from the Snack Themed Party, and sits far away from the kids his age as they all gather around a clown doing magic.

It’s then when he sees _him._

He stands in front of him in all his glory, in his blue bear T-shirt and a party hat on top of his head. His cheeks are red and chubby that Woojin itches to pinch with his fingers (he needs to stop before he scare this boy away). He’s a little shorter than him and cute.

_Too cute, in fact._

“Hello.” He says as cheerfully as he can.

Woojin halts in his seat, one hand near his wide open mouth, a cheese ring on and the other boy is smiling at him. He is smiling at Woojin, the scariest boy with the scariest scowl, and Woojin wants to smile back but he fights it. He fights it because Woojin knows his smile is weird with an extra tooth in front unlike this boy who has the whitest and cutest smile.

The other’s boy smile is too adorable and bright --- even brighter than the sun. The sun should be ashamed by now, Woojin thinks. The sun should be bowing down in shame in front of this bear boy.

Shortie sits beside him on the grass and takes some of his cheese ring. He knows that if it were the other kids, he’d have their hair but Woojin lets him because he feels warm and cozy inside with him around.

“I’m Jeon Woong. What is your name?” The boy, Jeon Woong, eyes him curiously and Woojin feels his cheeks warm from the way the other tilts his head to the side.

Woojin tries. Woojin tries opening his mouth but nothing comes out because he is _too_ mesmerized with the way the other’s (Jeon Woong, he reminds himself) eyes are brimming with excitement and the way his mouth is stretching wide that his eyes are now in two cute little slits.

When Woong doesn’t get a reply, he pouts and Woojin clenches his tiny fists from the cuteness of it.

“Woojin.” He squeaks out and the other lights up when he hears his voice. “My name is Park Woojin. How old are you?”

The boy counts his fingers and shows, “Seven. And you?”

“Five. You’re my hyung, then. But you don’t look like one.”

He nods and asks, “Why are you here alone? Don’t you want to watch magic with the others?”

“I don’t like magic.”

“Me neither.” Woong agrees and turns to grab another cheese ring. “This is so delicious.”

Woojin seconds with a hum and munches. They sit in silence and enjoying the sunny and cool weather until two tiny hands bump inside the bowl Woojin is holding.

Woong gasps. Woojin gasps, as well. There is only left cheese ring in Woojin’s bowl. The other boy cheekily smiles at him and boy it melts him inside. He sighs and takes the last cheese ring from the bowl, stares at it longingly and then looks at Woong who is watching him with sad eyes.

Sad puppy eyes that his five year old heart can’t take. So he takes out the cheese ring with his left hand and the other taking Woong’s and slides it without difficulty. There’s a gasp from the other that he pays no mind because he’s kind of mesmerized with the wat Woong’s surprised eyes turn into a smile.

The cutest smile young Woojin has ever laid his eyes on.

Woong tilts his head into the side, glance casting down to the cheese ring in his finger. “What is it for?”

“Uh uh --- you can take it.” He stutters a reply, scratching the back of his neck. “And just we --- we can be the best friends.”

They were taught that the stars are far from where they live but here is Jeon Woong, smiling and eyes lighting up like he has the full galaxy in his eyes and Woojin starts to believe that Woong is the brightest in this world.

“We can?” He asks excitedly, jumping up and down from his seat. “Oh my god, Woojinie, you would like to be my best friend?”

_Woojinie_ , the nickname doesn’t sound so bad coming from the other, it even gives him weird sensation in his stomach.

He nods as an answer then he watches as Woong suddenly intertwines their pinky fingers together and Woojin smiles as the latter eats the cheese ring, muttering, “You can’t take back what you said now, Woojinie. Your promise is in my stomach.”

Woojin laughs at that.

  1. _The Cola Ring_




It’s the last day of school and everyone is happy at the thought of summer vacation. Daehwi, Youngmin hyung, and Donghyun hyung are going to different places for their vacation.

Woojin, however, isn’t pleased at all. Never going to be pleased at all. Because next school year meant Woong going to high school as a freshman and he’s going to be stuck in middle school.

So he deflates just by the mere thought of it and refuses the reality.

“Good morning, everyone!” Woong, as always, chirps first thing in the morning with his favorite sweet tooth coca cola in his left hand.

The three groans at him but all looking excited. Why Youngmin is here in their cafeteria is unbeknownst to them, save the fact that it literally is their last day.

“I love how we’re all excited for the summer.” Woong unnecessarily comments.

Woojin glares at him.

“Except for Woojin hyung.” Daehwi quips. “He’s been looking sulky all day.”

Woojin glares the hardest at the youngest in their small group.

Woong then gasps and turns his body next to him. “Is he? What is our Woojinie’s problem? Tell Woongie your problem.”

Woojin groans because the way Woong baby talks him is so adorable.

“I---” He starts.

Everyone is looking at him with expectation and he can’t help but feel burden.

“Come on, Woojin.” Donghyun urges. “And don’t give Daehwi that stinky eye, you could literally chop him off alive with the way you’re looking at him.”

Beside him, Daehwi dramatically gasps. Daehwi has always been a fan of dramatics, to be honest so he's not even flinching at the way Daehwi keeps murmuring something that he cannot be bothered to understand at all.

“Just that---” Words are never Woojin’s strength, to be honest. “I --- so like ---”

Somewhere, he could hear Youngmin muttering _you’re doing well, sweetie_.

“So Woongie hyung is going to be in high school and then I’m going to be left with annoying Daehwi and Donghyun hyung? So, who’s going to save me from them if I happen to fight them? Can’t you see I’m doomed now?” He rants as if there is no tomorrow.

The rest stare at him like he’s grown two heads. Why can’t they understand that in this little group, Woong is the only voice of reason _at times_? Donghyun can be but a little bit more like of a nagging mom than anything else.

But then, Woongie’s face suddenly glows and Woojin gets blinded with how his eyes have disappeared who then stands up from where he’s seated (in front of him) and squeezes himself in between Daehwi and Woojin. He then wraps his arms on Woojin’s left arm and puts his head on Woojin’s shoulder.

Woojin sighs.

“My little baby Woojinie is scared to be left alone?” He asks, his octave a little higher than possible. “It’s just for two years then we can be in the same highschool. We’re still going to walk to and from school, don’t worry.”

His head snaps at him, eyes widening. “R—really?”

Woong nods, unwrapping himself from him and the younger has to hold back his _don’t go, just keep holding me_ because it’s going to get weirder if that happens. He can’t even process what is happening right now.

The second older then turns around to reach for his Coke and pulls the can tab. He immediately faces Woojin and grabs his left hand. Everyone’s looking at them with literal question marks on top of their heads when suddenly, Woong inserts the tab can on his finger.

Woojin’s heart thumps a little faster than it should.

“What--- what is this for?” He stutters and he wants to give himself a pat on his back because _I keep on fucking up._

“It’s a promise that I will wait for you.” Jeon Woong has the audacity to shrug his shoulders after as if he does not make Park Woojin question his whole life.

He’s not sure why there is a wider smile on his face and livelier atmosphere after that, all he knows is that Park Woojin is happy.

  1. _The rubber band ring_




It’s no secret that Woojin becomes a popular student in his University. He easily becomes one of the favorite dancers in their dance club and a favorite from his soccer team. Jeon Woong knows people just naturally gravitate towards him and it irks him somehow.

Don't get him wrong, he's happy that his best friend is being recognized because a person could only be stupid if nobody ever notices this tanned boy he's met long time ago. He feels proud each time he hears people murmuring about the other's natural talent but then he realizes that as they grow older, he in his fourth year in University, and Woojin in his second, they are also growing apart.

Sure, Saturday is exclusive for him and Woojin, at times with Daehwi, Youngmin, and Donghyun, but it is never the same. He misses the way the younger can be overprotective when it comes to him. Or whenever the other would wrap his scarf around him because it's cold and Woong forgot his. Or each time Woojin would thought of sharing his lunch with him (and Donghyun would give him a side eye because neither of the three were shared).

Woojin always makes him special. Woojin always has time for him. Woojin spoils him compared to others. Woojin gives him everything he needs and wants. Woojin puts him first and foremost. And oh god ---

_Fuck. Am I in love with him?_

Woong halts in his place. In an empty hallway, he feels the world crushing down his feet. He puts his hands in front of his mouth all the while remembering how Woojin has always treated him special and how the blush on his own cheeks color each time they were together. He remembers now why everything bothers him and ---

Woong blinks once. Another one. Then, in his vision he sees Woojin running away as fast as he can. He's about to open his mouth but then he's being dragged by the object if his confusion (and now realization) and when he whips his head around, he sees students chasing after them.

“What the hell?” He asks in confusion because the students after them look like zombies from Train to Busan and he isn't even from Busan.

He's not sure which sides they run to, all he knows is that they end up in a closet where they are chest to chest from how little the space is. Breathing is ragged and heavy and he feels like his chest is about to burst.

“What --- _pants_ \--- was --- _pants_ \--- that?” He whispers at the tanned boy in front of him.

He, too, is about to die from catching his breath. “I --- I don't --- know.”

The shorter flicks the younger's forehead and the other hisses from pain. He sticks his tongue out and suddenly rants, “This is what you get from being so talented and hot. Nobody can ever resist you. When will you stop being hot and talented and endearing and confusing, Woojinie? It's your goddamn tsundere style, the way you smile and your – your snaggletooth shows then you smile and the way you're so overprotective, you're not even my boyfriend for god's sake. I don't get it --- then you're here, we're here. You're so handsome I could kiss you right now even when you're sweaty, I would rather run my fingers through your hair. And then --- and then --- we're running, you're running --- and do you even know I'd rather run away with you because I really fucking like you but you're so confusing ---”

His words die as two big hands suddenly cup his jaw and he wants to back away but there isn't even space to do so. He can feel the way Woojin's breath in his nostrils and Woojin's sweaty and doesn't smell good at the moment but in a swift motion, Woong feels his lips on his. It's nothing special --- not at how the way fiction novels describe how a kiss should feel like.

But Woong thinks, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter without the fireworks at the back of his eyes and mind or electricity running through. It doesn't matter because what matters is this is Park Woojin, this is _his Woojinie_ , and Woong would never trade it for the world.

“I ---” Woojin murmurs, eyes not meeting his. The shade of pink on his cheeks are beautiful right now. “I--- yes, I can do this.” He tells himself. “I like you, too, Woongie hyung.”

“Why.” He flatly says.

Woojin grins handsomely and intertwines their left fingers carefully. Woojin is so close to him, he can see how long his eyelashes are and damn, he's just so handsome, Woong kind of want to melt. “Because you're the first person who never got scared of me the day we met.”

“And?”

“You're handsome.”

“So?”

“And has the most beautiful smile.”

“And so what?”

The younger groans and pinches his cheeks with his hands. “Does it have to have a reason why I should or should not like you? Because I could say that the sun must be ashamed everyday to know that someone has the brightest smile in this world existing, sometimes I do not need the sun anymore.” Then in his lowest voice, he adds. “Because there's you. That's what matters the most.”

_Oh._

“But --- the --- those who are running after you --- us ---- they also ---”

Woojin raises an eyebrow at him and juts his lips towards the open door. His eyes almost bulge to see faces he's known before. Same faces he's talked to every day of his lives --- his friends --- their friends are standing excitedly, he can even hear Seongjun guffawing at the back.

“Are they the one --- chasing after us?” He questions stupidly, because it's so painfully obvious that --- _what?_

“What --- what --- why is everyone here?”

Everyone groans at him and Woojin is taking his hand and there's a rubber band forming into a ring on his finger and he hears more whistle and giggles but his focus is only on Woojin and Woojin alone, he can deal with Byounggon and his giggles later.

“Can you go out on a date with me?” Park Woojin, in his sweaty uniform, asks and he sees and hears fireworks somewhere at his back. This is love, Woong guesses, but it's too early to tell yet. Later, maybe later.

“Me?” He asks, pointing at himself dumbly because Dumb is his Middle Name, he admits.

The audience boos him and everyone goes away as they hear the bell, complaints echoing at the hallway and Woojin kisses the tip of his nose and winks at him. He feels his heart stop literally as the other passes by him. He stares at the rubber band ring on his finger and Woojin's back to his ring to Woojin's back.

Woong smiles and runs after Woojin, even jumping on his back and kisses the blush on Woojin's tanned skin.

      1. _The Ribbon Ring_




It's Woong's birthday and he isn't happy. At all.

Sure, his three other best friends are with him, celebrating his birthday with him but it feels a little unfair that Woojin, his own boyfriend, cannot even make time for him this day. He's been ignoring his texts and calls and according to Daehwi, he's not in their shared dorm.

It sucks that he has to compete for Woojin's time on his special day but he can't help it. Park Woojin has been one of the busiest people in their University. Woong is, as well, as he's taking Medicine course _but you know Park Woojin, fuck you._

Youngmin bumps his legs on him and says, “Stop making long faces, Woongie. It's your day. You should be happy.”

“And for that --” Donghyun singsongs to make the atmosphere livelier, he hands him his gift. “you can now open your gifts!”

“But isn't that a tradition with all of us here?” Daehwi, as tactless as he is, asks.

_Right._ Opening gifts in front of five of them has been a tradition ever since they become the best of friends but Woojin is not here. He cannot be, for the life of him, reached anywhere anyway.

Woong shrugs and smiles (fake) at them. “Right. Who needs Woojin anyway?” He says, taking the gifts on the table. “It's not like I need him with me right now. It's not like it's my birthday. For goodness' sake, I can't even see him for a week now. And if he calls, it's too late I'm about to shut off my eyes. Or I'm too focused with my studies because I have this whole medicine course to remember or I can kill a person --- which is very bad, I tell all of you. It's MY birthday and not Woojinie’s so why should we care whether he's or not?”

“Are you sure?” Donghyun warily eyes him.

“Who cares about me, right? At least, I'm with the three of you. You're not bad company yourselves.” Woong answers sincerely and sadly.

“So you don't need Woojin hyung?”

“I---” He is tongue-tied. Because no matter how sad or mad he is, not needing Woojin is a big fat lie and he is not a liar. “I--- I--- of course --- I ----”

“You can't even lie.” Youngmin tuts at him tauntingly and he can't help but feel sadder and sadder as the second passes by.

He fiddles with the gifts on his hands instead and looks down. “I just hope we're all here, you know and of course I know that we're all growing up but --- it still feels more complete with all five of us together.”

“Aww.” Donghyun coos at him. “Woongie hyung loves us!”

“Of course he loves me more!” Someone announces and everyone looks up to see Park Woojin in the flesh in just a white t-shirt and pants and he looks so damn Hot that Woong cannot take his blurry and teary eyes off.

_He's here._

_Is this real?_

_Is Woojin really here?_

The youger immediately runs to kneel down in front of him, taking his face in between his big hands and there are just tears and tears flowing freely from his eyes. _Woojinie’s here_ and it's not just a wish anymore.

“Woojinie?” He sobs, eyes looking down to meet Woojin's.

He smiles at him genuinely, a snaggletooth peeking out and it's real. “Hi, Woongie hyung. I'm sorry for being late. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Woojin says, wiping his tears with his fingers and kissing his cheeks each time. “I love you.”

Woong bursts into more tears as he wraps his arms around the neck of his boyfriend. “I thought I was not going to see you today.”

His boyfriend looks at him disapprovingly and shakes his head. He then unwraps himself, earning a whine from him and groans from the three who can't help but watch the unfolding drama. Woojin pulls the ribbon from the cake then slowly encloses it around his finger. They look stupid now, Woong knows, but with every thing Woojin does to him, it always makes him feel special and happy.

“I was busy with my surprise for you on your birthday and I didn't mean for it to make you less special, babe. You know how I am with surprises, right? I just didn't want to spoil it.” Woojin admits shyly.

“You spoiled it again, though.” Youngmin comments unhelpfully to which Donghyun has hissed.

But the thought of Woojin giving him a surprise has already perked Woong up and brightens up. “So you have a surprise for me?”

The younger nods and captures his lips. It does not taste sweet but definitely, this is Woong's favorite taste. If it's Woojin, Woong likes it most definitely cause that's how whipped he is for the younger.

“Can we go back to opening gifts?” Donghyun gags at them.

Woong rolls his eyes at his friends and Woojin holds his hand securely. _This feels better._

      1. _The Paper Ring_




Park Woojin looks around the living room. There are still more boxes left to open and more things to clean and tidy up in their new apartment and it leaves the sweetest taste in his lips whenever he remembers that what his is Woong's and what's Woong is now his, as well. No matter how much he tries to deny, it makes his gush over the little things.

Because Jeon Woong, ever since Woojin has met him, has always been the love of his life. The only want he wants to spend his life with and now, after everything, Woojin has never been so sure in his life. Except when it comes to the smallest and most adorable little bean in his life.

Said bean comes in the living room, wearing a Mickey Mouse apron, pouting with his eyes trained on the spatula he's holding. Woojin almost coos at how adorable he looks at the moment with flour on the his small face. It makes him want to kneel in front of him and ---- Woojin halts on his place.

He has no ring. Nothing to offer as of the moment. Woojin has nothing but a piece of paper in his hands, paper coming from one of the many boxes scattered in their living room. With a sigh, Woojin rolls the paper and smiles brightly when Woong comes up to him.

The shorter one burrows his face onto his soaked t-shirt, mumbling incoherent things that Woojin knows he's blaming himself onto something but the younger wonders if Jeon Woong can hear how loud his hearbeart is at the moment. Because it is, right now. He knows having the latter in his arms have been so common yet today has been different. It's immensely different with how there's beads of sweat on his forehead (they have an AC, for fuck's sake), how there's nothing in his mind but _Woong Woong Woong Woong Woong_ and how everything feels so right.

Woojin hesitantly pats Woong's black hair and the other keeps rolling a paper.

_You can do it. You do it now._

“Woojinie?” Woong looks up at him with a pout.

Woojin holds his breath. Another thump inside his chest.

_Jeon Woong. Jeon Woong. Jeon Woong._

_I'm so in love with you. I want you and I love you and I want to be with you in this lifetime and the next to come._

A whine from his boyfriend catches him off, the shorter glaring at his way for not listening. But there is nothing in his mind now but the paper in his hand and the man in his arms.

Woojin steps backward, an inch away from Woong who is looking more confused than possible. He lets out an exhale before he kneels down on one knee and stares at the other. Woong looks confused and teary eyed and his hands are atop on his mouth who has widened so wide.

They look funny, ridiculous at worst, to be honest. In his white t-shirt and ripped jeans and Woong in his Mickey Mouse apron, cheeks flushed with Woong having flour in addition, and in their messy living room, Woojin offers the ring that he's been trying to make.

“I know we look stupid right now but right here and right now, Woongie hyung, my best friend, and the love of my existence, shall you marry your stupid and foolish in love Park Woojin?” He asks, praying to God that Woong does not run away from him.

And Woong stands in front of him in all his glory. This time, his cheeks full of flour albeit a little thinner, jaw more defined, and everything, Woojin realizes thinking back at the first time they've met in Donghyun's party, everything has changed.

Everything has changed --- is different. But it's still with the same person --- the same boy he's given his heart into --- the same boy he's given all the rings he knows and all the love he can feel --- it's always been the same person. It's always Jeon Woong. _Always be Jeon Woong._

There are tears on the other's face as he cups Woojin's face with his own and kisses him. Kissing him has always been like the first time they did. It's not magical, never fictional, but always has been genuinely soft and warm that spreads all throughout his body.

“Is that a yes?” He asks when their lips are just centimeters apart.

“More than a thousand times, yes.” Woong replies, allowing Woojin to put the paper ring on his finger.

It's so plain and Woojin knows Daehwi is going to throw a fit once he knew about this but with simplicity, Woojin finds Woong and Woong is happiness at its best and Jeon Woong is equals to forever and Woojin knows he's okay with that.

( + _gold band ring_

Daehwi rolls his eyes at Woong and Woojin when the both of them look at their friends, showing the gold band rings on their fingers and sighs. Yes, he's thrown a fit when they found out about how they found about The Paper Ring Proposal but looking back at them, smiling so wide Daehwi thinks their mouths are about to fall off, this is happiness.

This is happiness, rings be damned.)


End file.
